


Sam, the not so big bad Brother.

by HiAjay



Series: Dean is my Brother! [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Hunter!Stiles, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Multi, werewolf!Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been three weeks, Dean and Sam were still out on their hunt and Stiles was stuck alone. Again.-- Don't they know what happens when Stiles is alone? Bad things. The answer is bad things happen when Stiles is alone. Churches burn down, for heaven's sake!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam, the not so big bad Brother.

Its been three weeks, Dean and Sam were still out on their hunt and Stiles was stuck alone. Again. Castiel mentioned something about seeing them or whatever. Stiles knows that he only wants to make sure Dean's alive. And that's all well and dandy, but that just leaves Stiles All by herself.

 

Don't they know what happens when Stiles is alone? Bad things. The answer is bad things happen when Stiles is alone. Churches burn down!

 

And the current bad thing is that man from the store. Currently Stiles eye candy. Seriously the guy was like sex on legs. Stiles found out from Scott that He happened to be the Nephew of the werewolf that bit him.

 

Scott knew Him because he really didn't have a choice. The guy helped Scott the three years he was a werewolf. Still is. So He couldn't be that bad.

 

Stiles snuck out her window, she really didn't need to. Her brothers weren't even home. Well she did anyway, force of habit.

 

She headed off into the woods that were just beyond her back yard. There was only one way she would get practice in her magic. And that was, well to practice. Stiles was a mile out when she stopped and looked around.

 

No churches. Not trails. No cabins. No creepy creepers. And no Scott. Alright. She was set and ready to go.

 

Stiles took her stance and stretched out her arms. She had her palms facing out ward and her fingers out stretched.

 

"Lupen durian friae duas." Stiles whispered. A suddened warmth surrounded her hands. "Lupen duian quian talia." Stiles watched as her hands were surrounded in beautiful blue flames. "It work!" Stiles beamed happily "It actually worked!"

 

"Don’t burn my forest." Stiles clenched her hands shut and brought them to her chest the flames disappeared and she searched for the body that let out that voice.

 

She couldn't see anyone. It was too dark. "I’d prefer it if you didin’t." The voice called. Wait- Stiles knew this voice.

 

A figure walked calmly out of the shadows. Its that guy! The one from the store.

 

"Uh, well. You'd be surprised what I can’t to do prevent that. I mean it all involves giant over priced pizza rolls and Y'know, stuff." Stiles pointed out nervously. She knew exactly what he was, since she took the time to research and as Scott a shit load of questions. And knows this man would be able to smell Stiles adrenaline and fear and maybe a little of her total and complete arousal. Just a little.

 

The guy was in the moonlight, his features giving him way too much justice. It should be a total crime to look that good.

 

"Go home." He said.

 

Stiles shrugged "My brothers didn't take me with them, so I need something to do. I don't see why I need to go home when I don't have anything to do there." Stiles reaches for her revolver tucked in the rim of her pants at the small of her back.

 

"Don’t try it." He growled lowly.

 

"I’m not." Stiles froze for a second. “I don’t need my gun anyway.”

  
"I'm not going to hunt you." he reassured her. Stiles huffed and rested her hand in her back pockets, close to her gun.

  
"Gee, thanks Mister."

 

"Derek." He furrowed.

 

Stiles raised a brow. "Gee, thanks _Derek_." Stiles repeats. He just scowls in the dark. Stiles began to fidget and shift from foot to foot. She snuck glances up at th- Derek.

 

"So uh, if you don't mind. I uh, guess I'll get back to my house." Stiles pulled her hands from her pockets and started off backwards. She heard a growl deep and almost sounding like a warning. She stopped.  


"You one of the Winchesters." Derek said, not even trying to make it sound like a question.

 

"Yeah." She said a matter of factly. Because she'll be damned if she didn't show any pride. "What’s it too ya?" She asked.

 

Derek huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, he leaned against a tree trunk. "What's so funny?" Stiles snarked.

 

"Nothing."

 

"Well whatever mister broody McBrooder." Stiles teased unattractively. Because she needed to make him as uncomfortable as he was making her.

 

"Go home." He rolled his eyes at her. Oh god, Stiles almost jumped at the command but she knew she couldn’t turn her back on a werewolf. Rule twenty something in Dean and Sam's book. Never, and they mean  _never,_ turn or run from a werewolf.

 

"Alrighty then, I'll be going." She started off backwards again.

 

"You shouldn’t be out here anyway." Derek said. Stiles stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms. Oh fuck no, he didn't.

 

"Uh, excuse me. Who the hell do you think your talking to?" Stiles leaned her weight on her domaint leg. Derek raise a brow and watched her carefully.

 

"A Winchester." Derek scowled with a low growl. Stiles narrowed her eyes and huffed. What was his game anyway, no shame or embarrassment.

 

"That’s right." Stiles says "I may not be as known as my brothers. But I’m just as skilled. So watch yourself, Broody." Stiles rolled her eyes, why was she even humoring him? Oh that's right this man is Derek, and Derek is a _god_.

 

 

"Like I care." Derek said un-amused and unfazed

 

Stiles watched him push off swiftly of the tree he was leaning on. "Why am I even talking to you? Alright whatever, I’m so done right now. I’m going home." Stiles said a matter of factly. Derek raised a brow just slightly.

 

  
"Yeah. I'm leaving." Stiles shoved her hands in her pockets and headed off, turning her back, she didn't care at this point. Because _Derek_ was being a prick. "Bye Derek Hale." She waved as she walked.

 

\--

 

Its was sunday night and Stiles was sleeping off a hangover. Damn Jackson. If he hadn't dared her she wouldn't have drank so much. At least Scott and his werewolf blood kept him sober, and he drove her home.

 

At least she wasn't alone while she was there. And now she had to face the music and realize that she was alone, _currently_. She never actually complained to Sam or Dean about her being alone or having to move around all the time. She didn't see the point in it, they were going to keep moving around anyway. It wasn't until Stiles was sixteen that they agreed to buy a house. A house in the most unsuspecting area in the whole United States. Beacon Hills, California. Stiles really believed that she was going to be able to spend more time with her brothers, but it turned out, that Beacon hills was, well, a  _beacon_ for the supernatural.

 

Stiles sighed onto her pillows and turned to her side. Her eyes opened partially and - yeah that was someone outsider her window. She squeaked and flailed so hard she knocked herself off her bed and on her ass. She grabbed her revolver from under her pillow and peaked over her bed. She focused and-

 

"What the hell, Derek!" She shouts as she works her way up and tosses her gun on her bed. She mumbles and grumbles as she pulls the window open. "What?" She snaps.

 

"You reek of alcohol." He says. Stiles rolls her eyes and steps away from the window.

 

"I've laced it with mountain ash." Stiles points out as she plots down on her bed.

  
"Smart." Derek whispers.

 

"You shouldn't be here." Stiles says. "I don't know when my brothers will pop in."

 

"I have great hearing." Derek sits in the frame of the window. Stiles rolls her eyes. Seriously, "What are you doing here anyway?" She asks. "Don't you have to like hunt bambi or something." Stiles teases with no humor whatsoever.

 

He was quiet, didn't say much before Stiles felt her eyes drift shut.

 

\--

 

When she woke up, Dean was shutting her window and Sam was lightly placing her comforter over her.

 

"Dean?" She mumbled as she twisted in her blankets. "Sam?"

 

"Shush." They said together.

 

"Where's Castiel?" She mumbled as she got comfortable.

 

"He's off on Angel business." Sam answered in a hush tone. Stiles wrinkled her nose, "You best not be getting blood on my carpet." She said as she hid her face in her pillows.

 

Sam and Dean laughed as the quietly told her they weren't. And that was it. She was out like a light.

 

\--

 

The next morning Stiles awoke in her pj's. she doesn't remember changing so Sam must have changed her clothes.

 

She ruffled her long hair and stretched greedily as she sat up. She took a look around then hopped out of bed. She walked down stairs and was surprised at what she saw.

 

Dean was reading the paper and Sam was making food. Stiles stood in the entrance way for the kitchen and stared at them.

 

"What would you like for lunch?" Sam  asked without looking at her.

 

"And why did you smell of booze?" Dean asked.

 

Stiles rolled her eyes. She walked to the fridge and grabbed a glass from the sink. She opened the fridge and pulled out some juice.

 

After pouring a class she grabbed an apple and walked into the living room with her glass of juice and apple.

 

"How long do you plan to ignore us, Stiles?" Sam asks. Stiles ignores him. She takes a loud and obnoxious bite of her apple. "You're being really mature about it aren't you?" Dean says as he flips through his morning paper.

 

"I fought off a troll while you were way. I worked out at a gym and flirted with the gym's private instructor," stiles heard the paper crush under Dean's grip. "I went to see Scott, I practiced my magic. And I went to a party yesterday and was dared to drink. Jackson now owes me fifty dollars." Stiles points her finger in the air before pulling it down for another bite of her Apple.

 

"Uh, well-"

 

"What the hell were you doing out! And where the hell was Castiel! He was supposed to be watching you!" Dean yells.

 

Stiles looks over to her side at Sam and Dean. "He went looking for you. Oh, I thought you knew." Stiles says innocently, "I told him I'd be okay on my own, since I'm on my own anyway." She gets up and walks back into the kitchen.

 

"Damn brat."

 

"Dean." Sam nudges him. "Stiles, we told you-"

 

"You want me to be some caged animal? Why don't you just lock me in the basement! You do it to every other brat you come across." Stiles snapped.

 

"Stiles, I swear. Step on one more of my nerves and I-"

 

"You'll what Dean? Lock me in the basement?" Stiles prods. "You pushing your limits Stiles." Dean grits out. Stiles leans forward and narrows her eyes.

 

"I learned from the best."

 

She stormed out the back door. Hearing Sam call after her, she was too furious to look back, she needed to get her mind off of her brothers.

 

She ran off about two miles out into the woods, bare feet and Pjs. She stopped running to realize she'd been crying.

 

"Ugh!" She shouts as she hurdles her body in half. She shouts and screams in her frustrations.

 

"Lupen durain luise du-tila!" She shouts, the leaves from the trees falling and circling her unnaturally. "Lupan oplina du-lila malike." She whispers. The leaves stop and form a crescent moon around her.

 

She falls to her ass and she cries. She is done with being the weird helpless sister. She is the opposite of what they make her to be. What was Dean so damn tight ass about?

 

"Would you stop that." A familiar voice stops her from thinking. A voice she would just give into. As dangerous as it was.

 

She didn't have her gun with her. Shit, she thought. She wiped her eyes and stood up and held out her hand.

 

"I'll freeze you were you stand." She warns. Derek hold his hand up in surrender and stays three feet away from her.

 

"Stop tearing my forest apart, as you please." He says with a deep scowl. Stiles is beginning to believe his face is stuck like that.

 

"I'm not in the mood. Leave me alone."

 

"Your funeral ." Derek shrugs. 

 

Stiles lowers her hand. "Why do you care anway?" She narrows her eyes at him.

 

Derek's face was in a frown, "I prefer not to be hunted."

 

Stiles raises a brow. "You what?"

 

"Hunted."

 

Stiles lowers her hand and stares questioningly at Derek. Derek's voice was calm and steady, it had a certain deepness that made Stiles feel like prey.

 

Derek stared at her. She shifted from foot to foot. "Are there, uh, more of you?"

 

Derek looked over his shoulder, "My pack is somewhere around here." He doesn't sound so proud of it.

 

"Can, uh can I just- this is stupid. I, can you just walk with me?" Stiles fidgets in place. Derek gives her a nod.

 

\--

 

Turns out, Stiles liked Derek's company. He didn't say much and she did most of the talking, but he was listening to her. He would occasionally nod or add a question or two. But he did all the listening.

 

"So you tore up my forest because you were angry with ?" Derek paused and looked down at her

 

"Dean. My older brother." She supplies. "He's a tight ass. And always wants me to be locked up and whatever."

 

"He cares about you." Derek says. Stiles looks up at him and sighs. Because he isn't wrong, Dean cares, he just shows it in a different way. Even Sam sometimes has a hard time talking to her. Castiel is really the only one that Stiles feels comfortable talking to.

 

"Yeah, I guess." Stiles shrugs. "Dean just doesn't know how to love. Y'know. Its like he's love constipated or something."

 

Derek huffed with what sound like a laugh. He stops and Stiles follows his gaze. She realizes she's still barefoot. She sighed and wiggled her toes from under her pj plaid pants. "Guess I should go home. No shoes could be a bad thing in the forest." Stiles laughs.

 

Derek then looks up at her, his eyes a bright crimson. In a blink of an eye stiles was behind Derek and he was growling loudly. Stiles looks over the crouched man.

 

"Castiel?" Stiles places a hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek straightens and keeps a low rumble. "What are you doing out here?" She asked as she walked to Castiel.

 

"Dean and Sam couldn't find you. They informed me that you left home." Castiel looked at Derek for a moment. "I can see that you were in safe hands."

 

Stiles looks over her shoulder at Derek. Her eyes widen and she grips Castiels' arms. "Don't tell Dean or Sam. _Please_ Castiel. Please don't tell Dean especially." Stiles begs.

 

"I cannot lie to him If he asks me, Stiles. You know that."

 

"Stiles." Derek's voice catches her ear. "You should go. Your brothers will be missing you."

 

Stiles felt a weird sting in her heart. She sighed and let go of Castiels arms. "Bye." She gave Derek one last look.

 

Derek just nods.


End file.
